Dreli
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: "Maybe you need a man Goldsworthy." I said. "Not just any man Drew, you."   Title sucks, I know. Tried to keep it as in character as possible with the plot. Read if you enjoy Dreli smut! ONESHOT.


"I'm sorry Bianca!" I yelled agitatedly into my cell phone, pulling my hair in frustration.

"I just don't understand why you need to talk to her."

I sighed. "Bee, for the last time, she's tutoring me in math and science."

"Well can't you get a tutor that's NOT your ex-girlfriend?"

"Not one that's as good as her. C'mon Bianca, my mom is finally proud of my grades, do you know that that's never happened before? Can't you deal with me being around Alli, for me?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"…no."

I groaned. "Well then I don't know what we're gonna do about this."

"Excuse me? So your grades are more important to you than your girlfriend?"

"It's not that Bianca," I tried to explain, but my voice was getting louder and louder, "It's that you think you can run my life and tell me what to do just because you're my girlfriend, and you know what? You can't."

"Oh really? Fine then. I'll just find someone else who can live up to my standards."

"Well maybe I'll do the same!" I spat back, and cursed when the line went dead.

Honestly, this is why I hate relationships. They're nothing but complicated, and they limit freedom. Not to mention they can really screw people up. Hell, my brother's best friend crashed his car all because of his girlfriend or something. Love makes you crazy. But then again, that guy might've already been a little a crazy to begin with.

"Drew!" I heard Adam shout from over in his room.

"Yeah?" I hollered back.

"Could you take Eli's work to his house for me? I think I have a fever."

I walked into his room to find him lying on his bed in nothing but shorts and a tank top, which he usually won't do because he likes to stay covered up.

"I've had a fever all day, and I felt like I was gonna pass out at school."

I would tell him it may just be the hot weather, but the sick look in his eye is unmistakable.

"Okay man, feel better. Where does Eli live?"

He handed me a piece of paper with Eli's address scribbled on it, and a folder full of assignments.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem." I said.

-x-x-x-

I rang the doorbell at Eli's house and was greeted by a weary looking woman in punk rock clothes.

"May I help you?" She asked. She had a cough; she was either sick or really tired. Or both.

"Are you Mrs. Goldsworthy?" I asked. She nodded.

That explains it then, she's probably so stressed because her son was just in a major accident.

"I'm Drew Torres; my brother Adam is friends with your son, Eli. He couldn't make it today so he asked me to drop Eli's work by." I said, handing the folder to her.

"Oh okay, thank you Drew. Actually Eli had something that he wanted to give to Adam; I'm not sure what it is. Eli's up in his room if you want to get it for your brother?"

"Yeah sure." I said, and stepped into the house.

"First door on the left." She told me, and I walked up the stairs.

The door was closed so I knocked and heard a crackly voice say "It's open."

I walked in and Eli had his back to me, he was fiddling with something on his nightstand.

His breath was shaky and his entire body was quivering. He must be crying.

"Adam, I have to talk to you abo-…"

He turned around then and his eyes widened in shock.

"Drew…um…hey." He said while frantically wiping the tears off his face. Its one thing to cry in front of your best friend, but crying in front of a guy you don't talk to very much is a little different.

I didn't want him to feel awkward though, he looks like he's in enough pain already with his ankle and the zillions of cuts and scrapes all over his face and body.

"Sorry that you weren't expecting me, but Adam was feeling sick and asked me to bring your stuff by." I said, placing the folder in his hand.

"Thanks." He said, and dropped it somewhere on the floor. His room was a mess, I could barely find a path to walk through, and I didn't know how he expected to find his work in this mess when he was ready to do it. Or maybe he didn't plan to at all.

He tried to get back into his bed but tripped on his bad ankle and lost his balance. I reached out and caught him before he fell, his body didn't weigh much and he was easy to support.

I lifted him up and kept my hands on him as he settled back into his bed, making sure he was okay.

"Thanks." He said again, his cheeks flushing a little. "I'm kind of a cripple as of late."

I laughed, thinking it was a joke, but Eli didn't find it funny at all.

"I wish that damn car crash had just finished me off." He muttered so lowly I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to here.

"Don't say that man, things will get better. That cast should be off soon."

He smirked and chuckled dryly. "Please, these plaster limbs are the least of my troubles."

"What else is wrong?" I asked.

"Well there's the reason I crashed my car in the first place." He said, like it was obvious, and it probably should've been.

I waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't I just made a guess. "Did you do it because of Clare?"

He flinched when I said her name and I saw his eyes water again.

"Sorry man, you don't have to get into it if you don't want to." I said, feeling bad for bringing it up.

He shook his head. "It's fine, better you know the truth than believe one of those fucked up rumors going around. Yes, I did it because Clare told me she'd always hated the hearse; I crashed it because I thought it would make her happy, but it just scared the shit out of her. And I get why it did, I get it _now_, but I didn't get it then. All I could think about then was not wanting her to leave me." His voice was cracking a little but he seemed determined to stay in control of his emotions.

I whistled lowly. _Crashing your car just because your girlfriend didn't like it?_ That's more screwed up than a Bruno Mars song. Eli must have seen the look I was giving him because he laughed a humorless laugh and spoke again.

"I'm fully aware that I'm crazy, don't worry. I have serious problems. I tried to blame them on everyone else: Fitz, Julia, but it all comes back to me in the end." He said bitterly. The look in his eyes is so dead and miserable that I actually _really _feel for this guy, and I barely know him.

"Who's Julia?" I asked curiously.

"Julia _was _my girlfriend before Clare." He said, putting emphasis on the past tense "was". I gave him a confused look.

"She died last year." He whispered.

I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my lips.

I felt terrible. I've never had anyone close to me die, and judging by how close Eli got to Clare, he must've been super close to Julia too. And to have her die like that…I can't imagine.

"I'm so sorry." I said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm fucked up."

_Well, yeah. But only because so many terri__ble things have happened to you, _I thought.

"You shouldn't say that."

"Hell, I don't even have to say it. Look at what I did to myself." He gestured to his entire body.

When he moved his arms I noticed a lot of brutal looking gashes running all the way from his upper arms to his wrists.

"Woah, the crash really did your arms in." I said, in awe at the severity of the cuts.

Eli looked at his arms for a moment and smirked. "Oh, the car crash didn't do that."

It took me a second to realize what he meant, but when I did I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. As my face changed into an expression of horror, he just continued to smirk. He was unfazed.

"Surprised, Drew? Surprised that the emo boy cuts himself? Surprised that he wants to die, that he crashed his car on purpose? Does it honestly surprise you? I drive- _drove _a hearse, wore black all the time, had a total of two friends which I've basically lost now, and write stories about killing my girlfriend. I know jocks aren't the smartest kids around, but I thought you would've at least realized how fucked up I am."

I narrowed my eyes a little when he implied I was dumb, but decided to let it go considering the situation. "I didn't realize how…bad all of it was though." I murmured quietly. _How can someone be that messed up? Poor guy…_

Eli nodded. "No one does, no one realizes anything because they don't care. A total of five people have ever given a rat's ass about me, two of them are my parents, one of them is dead, and the other two I've scared away."

"You haven't scared my brother away." I protested.

Eli snorted. "Oh really? Then how come whenever he drops my work by he just hands it to my mom and runs away, probably without even asking how I'm doing? How come he never comes up to check on me? How come I had to tell my mom that I had something for him to make sure he'd have no choice but to come up to my room and finally face me? And he still didn't!"

"He's sick." I pointed out.

"Sure he is." Eli mumbled.

"See this is your problem," I started. He looked at me with wide eyes and I felt kinda bad that I was about to lecture an injured guy but _no one_ can get away with insulting my brother.

"You make up all of this crap in your head; you convince yourself that no one likes you and everyone hates you. Adam is NOT avoiding you, you're just paranoid. You probably did the same thing with Clare, there probably wasn't even a problem and you created it in your own head and that's when all of this started."

The words left my mouth and I immediately regretted them.

Eli gave me a deadly glare, but his features soon changed into an expression of sadness and hurt. His eyes were brimming with water again and he looked beyond wounded.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff by Drew, you can leave now." He said quietly, and his voice was shaking.

I sighed. "Eli-…"

"LEAVE!" He screamed. "Just go away. You're right Drew. Everything you said is so fucking right. If only I could do something to change the way I am." He said sardonically, though the affect was sort of defeated by his sob.

Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing became uneven.

"No Eli, what I said was terrible; I shouldn't have said anything at all!" I rushed to apologize; I couldn't stand to see him cry. It was weird, usually when a guy cries I feel awkward and just leave because…men don't cry, you know? But if _I'd_ gone through everything that Eli has gone through and had his mental health situation I'd probably be on the floor bawling every second of every day. Eli has every right to cry.

I knelt next to his bed and threw my arms around his trembling body without even really thinking about it. Instead of being freaked out like I thought he might be he threw his arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. He felt so small in my arms, and the rate at which he was trembling was starting to scare me. I started to pull back so I could ask if he was okay or if he needed anything but he clutched me tighter with his frail grip.

"No, please don't let go. Please don't leave me. You're the only person that's hugged me for the past week."

And then even MY eyes started to tear up.

I was much stronger than Eli and could have easily gotten him off of me, but I would never. I knew in my heart that I would hold him in my arms until he demanded I let go.

_Isn't this kinda gay? _A little voice in the back of my head said, but I ignored it. It didn't feel gay; it just felt like hugging a friend in need. It felt really good actually, knowing that someone _needed _me. No one has ever really held onto me like this before, none of my past girlfriends and no one in my family. I've never felt so…important to someone's well being.

It's crazy that I could feel all of that from _one_ hug with a GUY, but-

"Thank you Drew. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Eli."

His grip on me loosened a little and his breathing was returning back to a normal pace.

"Thank you for not leaving me, and not getting freaked out." He murmured in my ear.

"Anytime Eli." And I know I mean it. I consider Eli my friend now.

He pulled back all of a sudden, just enough so that his face was directly in front of mine.

There were still wet spots on his face, and before I could process it my hand reached up and gently wiped a tear away from under his eye…

And then he kissed me.

He pressed his lips to mine firmly and mine responded; my mouth even opened a little at the force he was using. I'd never been kissed so forcefully before, it was different…but in a _really_ good way.

Wait…what the FUCK?

I jerked myself away and Eli lost his balance a little. I reached out to help him steady himself again, but felt really awkward with my hands on his waist after what we just did.

Eli buried his face in his hands and refused to look at me.

"Fuck, I am _so_ sorry Drew. It's like my subconscious is determined to scare you away, I swear, my mind is out to get me. I didn't _mean_ to kiss you, you're just the first person that's shown me any affection in a week and I…"

"It's okay Eli, I get it." I said.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you're feeling lonely and just wanted affection."

It's weird how cool I'm being about this, I mean, I've never been a _homophob_e but I'm not above cracking gay jokes and I'm pretty sure if any other guy kissed me I'd be pissed off. It's not like I'd hound them about it in front of everyone, but I'd be really stern with them that they could never do it again, and I'd probably feel awkward around them.

But with Eli…I actually _wanted_ him to kiss me again.

Maybe it was the way I felt like he actually needed me, or maybe it was the comfort that I knew he was straight like me and was just out for some affection. Besides the few times we've fooled around and had sex, Bianca's never shown me much of it.

He nodded. "And it's…you know, post break up and-…" He looked awkward and didn't continue, but I got it.

"I know what you mean." I said, and he looked at me with his blushed tinted cheeks.

I nodded and giggled a little. "Break ups are the worst; I just broke up with my girlfriend today too."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, and I thought it was really nice that even though he had all of his problems he still felt bad about mine.

"It's okay. But yeah, break ups basically mean…"

"Say hello to your hand?" Eli finished for me. He cracked his first smile of the day and both of us burst into laughter.

I nodded. "Exactly. Neither of us is getting any."

"Actually, I wasn't getting any with Clare either. I mean, we'd kiss and stuff, but I haven't actually had sex or had someone get me off since my last girlfriend."

I whistled lowly. "That sucks." I'd just recently lost my virginity, but the thought of not having sex again for a whole year didn't sound too fun.

I looked at Eli but he didn't say anything, his face was morphing back into the sad expression from earlier.

He looked so upset…I wish I could do something to take his mind off of it...

Tears started to stream down his cheeks again and his breath became shaky.

"It's probably better that Clare and I didn't do anything…it would've made this a lot harder, and I don't deserve to be her first time anyway. She's b-better off without me."

I was pretty sure he was talking to himself, not me. I wanted to let him deal in his own way but when he started clawing viscously at the scars on his arms I knew I had to do something.

"Eli, stop that!" I said, grabbing his wrists in my hands, my fists wrapped around them easily.

"Why? I deserve the pain." He said, staring at me with his sad, puffy eyes.

"No you don't Eli." I said, loosening my grip on his wrists and taking his hands gently inside mine instead. "Just because Clare couldn't handle you doesn't mean that you're a bad person, and it certainly doesn't mean you should hurt yourself."

"B-but…" Sobs were wracking his body and it couldn't have felt too good considering his injured state. If I only I could get his mind off of all this…and then it came to me.

I pressed my lips to his again forcefully, and his sobs ceased with a surprised gasp. He remained unresponsive for a moment but soon his fingers knotted in my hair and started massaging my scalp as he kissed me back enthusiastically. I moaned and that gave him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. The rest of Eli's body may have not been in working condition but his tongue was strong as it moved against mine, completely dominating me in the kiss. I decided to change that up and I leaned forward and grasped his face in my hands gently, rubbing my thumbs on the few wet spots as I forced my tongue into his mouth, causing _him _to moan this time.

Eventually Eli broke the kiss to breathe and as I struggled to regain my breathing as well I watched Eli gasp for air shakily in a much different way than he had earlier.

He looked at me curiously. "Drew…are you-..?"

I shook my head. "I'm not gay, I just…I don't want to see you suffer and kissing you seemed like a good way to distract you."

His face fell a little. "Oh." He whispered quietly.

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you gay? Or bi or something?"

He shook his head. "No. You're the only boy I've ever kissed or even thought of kissing."

"Then why did you look so sad when you found out I wasn't gay?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Because you just didn't want to see me in pain. You didn't really want to kiss me."

I shook my head. "No…I did want to. I'm not sure why since I'm not attracted to guys, but-…"

"There's just something about you." Eli murmured, finishing my thought for me.

I nodded. "Exactly…I really like how you just…clung to me. Like you need me here. No one's ever needed me before."

He smirked. "I like that you like that." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Since I can be a very clingy person. And I do need you here Drew or someone at least. I need a…really good friend."

"I'd like to be your friend." I said, though I'm not sure I've ever had a friend quite like this before.

We both chuckled a little and Eli leaned in to kiss me chastely on the lips.

"This is a double bed you know, you don't have to stay on the floor." He offered.

I smiled nervously and climbed onto the other side of the bed, being careful not to hurt Eli in the process.

I lay down on my side facing him and he turned his head so our faces were only inches apart.

"So what is this exactly Drew?" He asked, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed. "I'm not sure. Do you mean are we…friends with benefits or something?"

Eli grimaced. "That sounds so sleazy."

"It doesn't have to be necessarily. Think about it, if we just talked and pleasured each other, it wouldn't be sleazy at all, as long as we care about each other."

"I care about you as a friend Drew…I've always kinda considered you one, and I especially do now. But I don't really want a relationship with a guy…"

"Neither do I." I interjected, and I was glad we felt the same way. "Can we just be like normal guy friends but like…do stuff too?"

I laughed a little at how awkward this conversation was and Eli did too. "Sure, but…can we still talk like how we did today?"

I nodded. "If either of us needs to, sure."

He smiled in thanks. "And if either of us ever gets a girlfriend and we end the physical part of this little friendship…"

"We can still chill." I finished for him.

He was quiet for a moment and then he smirked. "Having a good friend that can also satisfy sexual needs…that's a good idea Drew. Maybe I don't give you jocks enough credit."

I laughed a little and ruffled his hair at his joking comment. His hand was near his face and he took my hand in his, stroking my palm lightly with his fingers. I sighed at how natural this felt.

"This is weird…but it's not." Eli said, and even though it didn't seem to make much sense I knew exactly what he meant.

I nodded. "Yeah…but damn, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you sooner."

He laughed a little. "Me too." He smiled slightly and I closed the distance between our lips.

All of the awkwardness from before ceased to exist, and we were driven purely by our need.

It was different kissing him since we were on his bed now. I held my body over his but made sure to support myself while I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We kissed like that for a while until Eli broke away and started leaving open mouthed kisses down my neck. I moaned at how good it felt as he lapped at my Adam's apple greedily.

I decided it was my turn to make him moan and I leaned down and pressed my lips to his own neck, sucking on his tender skin.

He groaned as I sunk my teeth in by mistake. "Sorry." I apologized, looking up at his face. His pupils were dilated and he shook his head at my apology. "No, I like the way it feels. Do it again." He commanded lustfully and I obliged immediately.

I bit down on his neck and he groaned louder this time.

"Harder, Drew. Bite me harder."

I sunk my teeth in with more force then and he whimpered in the back of his throat. "_Fuck_…a girl couldn't bite like that."

I smiled and my eyes fluttered closed as Eli's hand slinked down my body and started stroking me through my jeans.

"Then maybe you need a man Goldsworthy."

He shook his head. "Not just any man Drew, you."

He squeezed my crotch and I pounced on him again, our tongues tangling and battling for dominance instantly. I fisted his hair in one of my hands and held myself up on my other arm as Eli worked on my pants. He undid the belt swiftly and tossed it onto his messy floor, then practically ripped my zipper trying to pull it down.

"You want it bad." I teased.

"Shut up." Eli muttered, but he smirked so I knew he was joking too. After my pants were discarded he started working on unbuttoning my shirt while I gently slid his boxers off.

It was kinda weird being up close and personal with another guy's dick, but I shook that thought as Eli slipped his hand into my own boxers and started stroking me gently.

I yanked them off and tossed them to the ground with the rest of our clothes.

Eli pulled my face back down to his and we kissed furiously as our crotches rubbed together, making both of us rock hard.

_Who knew making out with a guy would be this exhilarating…_

I pulled away and grinned when Eli whimpered in protest.

"Don't pout." I said, sliding my hands down his body to lift his shirt up over his body. He followed my lead and lifted his arms so I could remove his tee shirt completely, leaving us both totally naked.

I smiled down at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes, he looked uncomfortable.

Oh shit…is he having second thoughts? _That would really suck cause I'm so hard already and I really don't wanna have to take care of it myself…_

"What is it Eli?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled shyly. "I kinda wish I'd left my shirt on…"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Well look at you…you're so muscular and tan and I'm just a skinny little vampire."

"Eli, that's not true." I protested.

"Yes it is, Drew. Why do you think all of the girls go after you instead of guys like me? But it doesn't matter, I'm not gonna be a girl and throw myself a pity party." He said bitterly, but I could tell he felt really insecure even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Eli…any girl that doesn't want you is stupid. Cause you're one of the most caring guys I know. And for the record, you're hot." I said bluntly.

Eli raised an eyebrow and I loved the hopeful glint I saw in his eye.

"Really?" He asked.

As answer I lowered my head to his chest and ran my lips all over it.

"Yeah. And trust me; I don't call just any guy hot."

Eli laughed at that, but his laugh quickly turned into a moan when I started licking from his belly button up to his neck.

"Drew…" He whined. I kissed his neck and then brought my face up so it was hovering over his. "You're beautiful Eli."

He blushed. "Stop it Torres, you're making me blush like a little girl."

"Well I find that beautiful as well." I teased.

Eli smiled up at me and my eyes drifted down the rest of his body.

"The only thing that would make you more beautiful is if you didn't give yourself all of those terrible scars."

Eli's face fell and I reached down and picked his arm up gently, pressing my lips to every inch of each long scar.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself Eli."

He sighed. "But-…"

"Don't you dare say you deserve the pain, because you don't." I said, switching arms and running my lips ever so softly over the cuts.

He sighed contentedly.

He murmured something incoherently under his breath, and I couldn't be sure but it almost sounded like "Where have you been all my life?"

The mere thought of him saying that made me press my lips to his again in a fiery kiss.

The mood has switched from sweet back to sexy, and I _really_ needed to get off.

"Eli, I want you." I grunted.

Eli looked a little nervous for the first time in a while. "Okay…how exactly?"

And only then did it dawn on me that a straight guy might be uncomfortable being on the receiving end of gay sex. My mind was so clouded over with lust and erection was pulsing so badly that I didn't care about my sexuality, right now all I wanted was a good fuck.

"I don't think I can really get myself up, so I guess I'll be on the bottom for today." Eli said.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't see any doubt there, he smiled up at me within his darkened pupils and I could tell he was in major need just like me.

"We can switch it up each time." I said, and Eli smiled.

"That'd be cool."

I awkwardly maneuvered myself so I was resting between Eli's legs. I spread his legs and pushed them up ever so slightly so I could position myself.

I look in Eli's eyes and he grinned slightly up at me, reassuring me that this was okay.

"You're comfortable and everything, your body doesn't ache?" I asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. I'm-…wait, can you get some lube from my nightstand?" His face reddened a little as if he was embarrassed and I nodded immediately. "Of course."

I took the little bottle and squirted some on my cock, rubbing it on thick so I'd be able to slip into him easier.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just…can you go slowly? I've never done it like this before."

I nodded. "Just tell me if I hurt you too much or if you want me to stop."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Drew, you're making me feel like a girl." He complained.

I laughed. "Trust me Eli, you're NOT a girl. A girl wouldn't have this." I pumped my fist over his cock a few times and he groaned deep in his throat.

While he was distracted I began to push myself in. Eli's body tensed up when he realized what I was doing but he nodded to me that it was okay to keep going. I took a deep, shaky breath and slid all the way in.

It felt fucking _amazing. _

Eli was way tighter than Bianca ever was and the way his muscles clenched and unclenched around me as he tried to adjust was getting me almost to my breaking point.

But the way Eli whimpered slightly and grimaced told me it wasn't as good for him, at least not yet.

I gave him a sad, apologetic look, but he simply shook his head and reached his hand up to push my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Its fine, I'm fine. You can move Drew."

I slowly pulled out and thrust back in. I did that a few times, gripping Eli's hips like a vice.

I slid in deeper that time and Eli let out a huge moan.

"Oh god Drew, right there." He groaned. I thrust into the same spot inside him, faster now, and his eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure.

"Ahh-fuck Drew, harder."

I thrust with more force and the noises Eli made were music to my ears.

"Harder," He said again. "Drew please, fuck me harder!"

He raised his hips to meet my thrusts better and I couldn't form a coherent sentence through the immense pleasure I felt, so I just thrust into him as hard as I could.

My eyes remained on his face so I would know if I hurt him or not, and I tried not to melt inside him when his face turned into an expression of pure ecstasy when I hit that bundle inside him.

He made eye contact with me then and I moaned at the combination of the look in his eyes plus the raising of his hips.

He pulled my face down to his and kissed me deeply, forcing my mouth open with his tongue.

He stroked my tongue with his and when he bit lightly on my lip all of the sensations became too much and I lost it.

"Fuck, E-Eli!" I groaned as I released inside him. I gripped his hips as my body shook above his.

I collapsed next to Eli, trying to catch my breath. I wiped the sweat from my brow and smiled up at Eli. Eli grinned slightly at me. I wondered why he didn't look happier until my eyes traveled down his body and then my face turned red.

"Oh shit, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I ended that quickly." I mumbled under my breath, the tips of my ears redder than a tomato.

Eli shook his head and patted my arm to console me. "Its fine Drew, it felt great for me too. But since I haven't…um, could you…?"

I silenced him with a kiss and slid my hand down his body, wrapping it around his shaft tightly. He let out an appreciative moan into my mouth and bucked into my palm.

The look on his face was one of pleasure but it didn't look as intense as the pleasure I'd felt, so I positioned myself so my head was between his legs and I ran my tongue down his cock experimentally.

"Oh Drew, you're amazing." He moaned, and that gave me the encouragement to take him into my mouth.

I never imagined that I would ever be on the giving end of a blow job, but then again I don't Eli ever imagined he'd be on the receiving end of gay sex, so I figured this was only fair. And it wasn't even bad for me, once I got over the awkwardness. And the look of pure pleasure on Eli's face made my chest swell with pride.

"Dr-Drew! I'm gonna-…stop Drew, I'm gonna cum."

It was considerate of him to warn me so he didn't cum in my mouth, but I didn't want Eli to be considerate. I wanted him to feel good.

His cum gushed down my throat and I gulped and swallowed every last bit of it. Eli's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the contracting of my throat muscles. I sucked until there was nothing left and only then did I pull away.

I kissed my way up his body until I was hovering over his face. He stared at me with half lidded eyes and let out a tiny moan when he met my eyes.

I lay down next to him and he turned his head to face mine. We intertwined hands and looked at each other, just smiling.

"You let me cum in your mouth." Eli marveled, breaking the silence.

"You let me cum in your ass." I pointed out, and he laughed at my bluntness.

"This is kinda fucked up, isn't it?" He asked, gesturing between us. I nodded and then both of us burst into laughter.

"Fucked up or not, I could get used to this Goldsworthy." I said.

He smirked. "As could I, jock."

He yawned slightly and I ran my hand through his hair. "You tired?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm spent."

"I bet you are." I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't get too cocky." He said as he nestled himself into my side, throwing an arm around my chest.

"Sweet Dreams Eli." I whispered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-x-x-x-

"Drew, what took you so long?" Adam asked.

"I uh…got lost."

"Wow, you would. I guess I'll just have to take his stuff from now on healthy or not."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"Um…"

Hope you enjoyed it XD!


End file.
